Hug me
by Zorro Junior
Summary: En un abrazo se pueden decir más de mil palabras y transferir más de mil sensaciones, tanto como liberar al demonio de su interior, como recuperar a quien más quieres un insignificante gesto que hiela temores y arde emociones, nunca pensó Yato que sus abrazos pudieran hacer tanto en ella, algo tan significativo como evitar que cruzara esa línea. YATORI


**Muy buenas criaturitas de FF!**

 **Pues tal y como comenté vuelvo con mi segunda aportación a este shipper y a este maravilloso anime/manga**

 **Inspirado en una de las escenas que más me volvierón loca y realmente llegarón a mi kokoro.**

 **Sin nada más que comentar espero les guste el fic**

 **Nos leemos abajo ^^**

 **090-xxxx-##3X**

 **Noragami: Hug me**

Todavía tenía en mente aquel momento donde parecía que lo tenía todo perdido, tuvo suerte…Pensó que Hyori no saldría de esa, todo culpa de su padre.

Le hervía la sangre cada vez que pensaba en aquel sucio individuo, a Yato le daba igual que por el deseo de su padre él naciera, sabía que su padre era alguien sucio y manipulador, malévolo y con ansias de sangre…

Y lo tenía claro, por eso no podía permitir que atacara a Hyori, culpa de él, desde que lo conoció su vida dio un cambio de 180º

Recordaba como con su sekki la apuntó en el cuello para matarla

" _Tienes que hacerlo Yaboku…Su alma a sido corrompida culpa del dolor, es algo típico de los humanos, tienes que matarla para que no se convierta tu querida media ayakashi en un demonio…"_

Dijo su padre en aquel momento, Yato cerró los ojos pensando en aquel momento junto a Hyori, como la apuntó con Sekki.

" _Lo siento Hyori"_

Dijo él cuando la rodeó con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo, sabía que ella podía matarlo, que su alma estaba siendo corrompida culpa de que los ayakashis de su padre tomaron el hospital donde trabajaban los padres de Hyori,

Yato se acomodó entre las sabanas de su cama, sintió una leve punzada a causa del mordisco que le dio Hyori en aquella forma y sonrió dulcemente, cerró los ojos y recordó el tacto de su piel junto a la de ella , como él la abrazaba por la cintura tiernamente y acariciaba sus cabellos susurrándole cosas a Hyori para de alguna forma hacerla volver así.

Recordó los sollozos de la joven sobre su hombro y él como su único pilar la mantuvo entre sus brazos mientras continuaba diciéndole cosas

" _Hyori…Hyori,lo siento…quiero hacer lo que quieres, pero…Este es un deseo que simplemente no puedo conceder"_

Recordó los trazos que dibujaba sobre la espalda de ella para tranquilizarla, si quería ayudarla o cortaba sus lazos con ella o la mataría, Yato no podía hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas, por eso no le importó notar como ella hundió sus dientes en su cuello provocándole una fuerte herida, el seguía abrazándola…

" _Si…si tu mueres habrán muchas personas que nunca te volverán a ver…es por eso que aún no puedes cruzar la línea, no hasta que seas una anciana canosa"_

Dijo escondiendo su propio rostro en el cuello de ella, la cual empezó a sollozar mas notablemente y notaba que tiraba de su camisa por la impotencia, recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de que ella saliera de ese trance y volviera a ser Hyori, su Hyori…

" _Esta bien…-dijo acariciando su largo pelo con cariño mientras él sonreía- Porque ahora tienes tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti, así que ve a casa"_

Fue entonces cuando ella sonrío entre lágrimas y se separó de él y asintió y colocó sus manos para detener la hemorragia que salía de su cuello debido a su mordisco

-Realmente pensé que la perdería…-Dijo Yato sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en su cama descansando de aquellas heridas.

Se quedó pensando en aquel abrazo donde ambos se refugiaron de todo lo que les rodeaba y se durmió, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, al abrir los ojos vio a la protagonista de sus sueños delante de su cama colocando su bufanda en la mesa.

-¿H…Hyori?-Dijo en apenas un susurro.

Ella se giró y asintió, acercándose a donde se encontraba Yato y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

-Hola Yato –Dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció ya que se puso un poco nerviosa y sonrojada lo cual hizo que extrañara al joven dios.

-Oye…Sobre todo lo ocurrido en el hospital…-Dijo ella avergonzada y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó fuertemente sorprendiendo a Yato pero en una milésima de segundo correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias por no dejarme cruzar y…-Dijo ella pasando su mano por el cuello del moreno.

-Siento lo del mordisco-Dijo avergonzada y él rió leve, porque no había nada más que le sanara que un abrazo de su humana favorita.

Su nueva razón de existencia.

-FIN-

 **Yehhh y hasta aquí esta idea Yatori ^^**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, realmente yo no soy de abrazos pero cuando los doy son con todo mi kokoro y lof**

 **No se ustedes pero a mi me a gustado el resultado de esta historia y como la manejé :v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un riko review :3**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Sayonara!**

 **Pdt: Dedicado a mi Hyori (?)**

 **Sabes que te jamo pendejo :v**


End file.
